


The Doctor Does Indeed Nap

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is a badass bookworm and Ten is a lazy genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Does Indeed Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea courtesy of tumblr user dragonsstolethephonebox.

It was a quiet afternoon in the Tardis library.  
Rory was lounging on one of the Tardis blue sofas, open book in hand. It was the latest medical book he had plucked off one of the shelves in the hopes of expanding his knowledge.  
When he first discovered the library, Rory knew he could make himself useful by filling up his head with medical knowledge in case the Doctor didn't know what to do.  
While his Doctor (and now Ten) did negotiations and the other heroic stuff, Rory was the backup. He was emotional support, he was the voice of reason, he was grounded, he was the nurse.  
So now with a medical book in hand, Rory continued his hobby, even when Ten -he knew by the sound of his steps- decided to join him on the sofa.  
The younger Doctor took his usual place of laying his head in Rory's lap and propping his feet up on one of the arms of the sofa. He had his glasses on and a battered copy of War and Peace in his hands.  
"More medical books, I take it?" He asked the human without diverting his eyes from his book.  
"Always," Rory answered solemnly, not removing his eyes from his book either.  
Ten looked up at him through his glasses curiously.  
"You don't have to, you know. You're always a great deal of help."  
"Yeah, someone has to keep you two from going off on a tangent no one can keep track of." Rory couldn't help but grin at that, even though he was being serious.  
Ten snorted at that and sat up to face the nurse.  
"At least I'm not the one with the bad analogies," he retorted.  
Unfazed, Rory quipped, "You lose track of yourself within your own speeches. Need I remind you that you coined the phrase 'timey-wimey?'"  
Ten put down his book and took off his specs as he raised an eyebrow at Rory.  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"So you tell me." Rory looked away from his book and smiled.  
Ten laid back down and Rory placed an arm over him, knowing what was coming next.  
Soon, the younger Doctor was fast asleep and all was quiet in the Tardis library again.


End file.
